Hidden Among Them
by xXTeddi-BearXx
Summary: A girl is arrested for shoplifting at a store thats closing then next day.  So now shes on her way to CampGreenLake for 18 months till they found out shes a homeless and they keep her there forever but shes happier than ever then she discovers a secret! R
1. Prologue

_**Arrested**_

**A/N my first fanfic on Holes ...please don't hate i had to write this fanfic..couldn't get it out of my head . ...**

It was everyother day; the sun clouded by heavy dark clouds. It would be no more than thirty minutes before the first raindrop would fall. And me...walking down the sidewalk; my bracelets clanking together with each step..my chin-length bronze-raspberry hair blowing gently across my face. My head was bowed down staring at the the concrete sidewalks, heading to my "home".

I wasn't more than probably two blocks away from my house when two black shoes with baggy jeans covering them a tad. I stopped no more 2 feet away from him, "Hey Taz." His greeted half-hugging me.

"Hey Rye." I mummbled, looking up at him; he had beautiful brown eyes and messy dirty blonde hair. He grinned with a evil twinkle in his eye; _This couldn't be good..._

The old 7 eleven store was on its last day before closing; so Rye decided we help get rid off some stuff. We squeezed through the small hole behind the store and going from the employee's lounge to the front. "Taz get some goods, I'll get the doe!" Rye whispered and he snuck aroudn the aisles to the cash register. I rounded a aisle to the drinks and grabbed a dozen; stuffing them in my pillowcase before heading to the food aisle.

I reached for a few honeybuns when red and blue lights flash through the cracks in the boarded up windows. "Shit! Taz lets go!" Rye yelled as he took the cash and ran into the back of the store. I grabbed my pillowcase and followed; I slide through the hole and saw the cops racing after Rye. Soon they had him corner I dropped the pillowcase and jumped on the back of the cop.

"Rye run!" I yelled back as the cop threw me off his back and onto the ground. My blue jeans probably now filfthy and my black long-sleeved shirt having a rip or two on the sleeves. He hesitated as he stepped back towards the street.

"Just go!" I commanded and he ran; Rye was gone before I could say anything else.

"Pretty noble of you." The cop commented. I stuck my tongue at him; Rye wasn't just a friend...he was more like a big brother who protected me and always help me out of situations. But this time I helped him; Rye had more of a life than me so he shouldn't get arrested...he didn't deserve it.

**A/N How you guys like the prologue..Sorry thats its short..but the 1st chapter will be longer promise!!..and it'll be when Taz is on theb us to CampGreen Lake!!**

**Read & Review for another chapter!! D**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Camp Green Lake**_

_**A/N Okay chapter 1 w00t!!..**_

_**anyway on with the story!!**_

Sitting in the back of the rusty bus; staring out at the window looking at the endless sea of dust and sand. My headphone on listening to _Its Easier to Run by Linkin Park._

_Hi, I'm Tashani Forrest i'm 14 almost 15 years of age. I've been arrested for shoplifting which would be a minor crime to what I've done in the past and never been caught._

I'm to stay at a camp called "Camp Greenlake" for well 18 months, but when they check my files they found out I'm living off the streets. So their being generous by letting me stay there if i wanted after the 18 months are up. _Like I would stay at an all boys camp!!_

I turn my glance to the officer in the front of the bus who was staring back at me behind those sunglasses of his.

I sighed irritated as I checked my bag for everything; clothes, toothbrush, toiletries, etc. I settled then back into the seat, closing my eyes as I listen to the music in my ears.

_"Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played"  
_

Soon I mouthing the words as my mind drifted back to my home, wondering if Rye is okay or not...

_"If I could change I would take back the pain I would"  
"Retrace every wrong move that I made I would"  
"If I could stand up and take the blame I would"  
"If I could take all the shame to the grave I would"  
"If I could change I would take back the pain I would"  
"Retrace every wrong move that I made I would"  
"If I could stand up and take the blame I would"  
"I would take all my shame to the grave"  
_

It wasn't too long before the bus pulled into a dry land of a camp. As far as I can see; there isn't a drop of water to call it a lake! The camp though looked more like an old western town.

I was taken off the bus and lead into a small building where a man no older than maybe forty was sitting down chewing on sunflower seeds. I sat down in a wooden chair while he stood behind a desk; looking down reading off a piece of paper. "Ta-Tashene?"

"Its Tashani Forrest." I sighed, looking him the eyes. He chuckled as he stepped forward from behind the wooden desk and walked out of the building. He stopped, looking back at me.

"Well come one Tashani, I'll give ya the tour." I jumped to my feet and followed behind him.

"Theres the showers for the boys..soo theres a shower hall for the _lucky _girls." He pointed to a row of shower-heads in each stall that is no taller than maybe around my waist.

"Theres the mess hall followed by the cafeteria. Theres where you'll be staying." He pointed to the two building-like house that looked sort of connected then to a freakishly large tent. I secretly smiled; _Its better than my old home..._

He then led me into another building that had rows of orange suits, he pulled out two pairs of them and a few white tanktop-like shirts and tossed at me landing on the floor at my feet. "Tashani you are to dig one hole each day, 5ft wide and 5ft tall; your shovel is your measuring tool. You have two pairs of clothes one for work another for relaxation. You'll wash your work one every 2-4 days and use then your relaxation clothes for work. You may call me Mr. Sir...the house a way off with the car is the Warden..." He was interrupted by another man who wore a shade hat who shook my hand introducing himself as the counselor; Mr. Peneluski **(A/N if thats not how you spell the counselor's name then tells me plz :0 )**

__

I pulled on the suit, the shirt part wrapped around my waist, I wore a white tanktop shirt that I was given and laid down on my new bed. I stared up at the ceiling tent; I skipped lunch since I already ate.

Soon I left the tent and headed to the mess hall since theres no where else to go. I looked around feelings eyes staring at me; I didn't like it...was I the only girl here? These boys act liek they never seen a girl! It got weirder when I walked into the mess hall and everyone froze staring at me. I turned towards a couch and laid my body across it; lounging; ignoring the stares.

It wasn't more than five minutes later that a black boy with glasses came up to me. "So you must be the newcomer?" He wondered, he soon sat down infront of me on the floor followed by a tall guy with thick curly red hair and another boy with a cap, who wouldn't stop twitching. I nodded before looking past them to the other guys.

"This is Zig-Zag, heres Twitch and I'm X-ray" He introduced the curly one then the twitchy one then himself. I smiled sort of shyly as I nodded again; them seem sort of nice.

"So new girl you gotta name?" X-ray wondered, "Can you speak?" I grinned i sat up quickly and snatched his glasses. He sat there glaring at me as I just grinned back.

"Names Tashani...but, You can call me Taz." I introduced myself; laying his glasses on his head and getting to my feet. I exited the mess hall and began walking down the sand street i guess you can call it.

"Hey, new girl...um Taz, wait up!" I turned around sighing to stop seeing umm...Zig-Zag running up to me.

"Hey Zig-Zag." I greeted with a friendly smile.

"WOw, no one ever messed with X-ray that way!"

"Well, I may be new and a girl but doesn't mean I'm small and fragile." I challenged; grinning.

"You know what? Come on, I'll introduce ya to the rest of the gang..." Zig-Zag smiled.

I chuckled before following after Zig-Zag who runs into the the same tent I stay in; this should be fun...

_**A/N Theres Chapter 1 for ya!!...Sorry if its not that long..but its longer than the prologue!! D Don't worry i'll update soon if i get reviews...so REVIEW!!**_


End file.
